


Hey, Let's Play Together (Just don't fall down the stairs)

by ThatCatLover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- Highschool, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Frank plays viola, Hazel is T I N Y, Hazel plays bass, New Student! Hazel, They really don't play their instruments, they're just kinda important to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCatLover/pseuds/ThatCatLover
Summary: "The girl played the bass.The BASS."There's a new girl in Frank's orchestra class who is extremely tiny and plays the largest instrument. The bass. And the only thing bigger than the bass?Frank's crush on this girlThis was written due to the embarrassing lack of Frazel fluff on AO3. Please, people, write more. This ship is adorable <3





	Hey, Let's Play Together (Just don't fall down the stairs)

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, even though the school is named after camp Jupiter, it's still in New York, because Jupiter High sounds much more realistic than Half-Blood High to me.
> 
> Enjoy

The girl played the bass

The BASS.

She couldn’t be more than 5ft tall and she played the BASS.

Now, Frank wasn’t saying that you can’t like to play an instrument just because of your size, but, really? The BASS?

The Girl, as Frank had named her, not knowing her real name yet, had just moved to their school, Jupiter High, a few weeks ago. She had darker skin, a big smile, curly brown hair, and beautiful gold eyes. She was also incredibly tiny. As far as Frank knew, she was pretty smart. She was in his Earth Science class and had done incredibly well in their rocks and minerals unit, acing every exam.

And now she was in his orchestra class.

Playing the bass.

It was torture to half to watch this twig of a girl lug an enormous bass that was probably double both her size and weight from the instrument supply closet, all the way down several full flights of stairs to the band room every day. But, The Girl was a sweet girl, so whenever someone asked her if she needed some help, she would always chirp back something like “No, thank you. I’ve got it. You’ve got your own instrument to carry, but it was very sweet of you to ask.” In a high-pitched, southern-accented, adorable voice.

So Frank really should have expected the same answer when asked, now shouldn’t he?

They had been walking to orchestra, not together just at the same time. The Girl had been trying to carry her bass down the stairs, she was really struggling. 

“Uhh, hey,” Frank said, “Do you maybe want some help with that?” The Girl whipped around, obviously somewhat startled by Frank’s words. She recovered quickly, however, and answered with a smile “No thanks, I’ve got it.” 

She definitely did not “got it.” Her left arm was hugging the monster of an instrument to her side while it was dangerously wrapped in the shoulder strap of her case. She was gripping the banister so tight with her right hand that her knuckles were turning white and Frank could have sworn that the wood was close to snapping in half.

“Are you sure?” Frank questioned. “I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” 

The Girl blushed at that. Her right hand let go of the banister to fan at her face. Bad idea. Apparently, her tight grip on the piece of wood was all that was balancing out her weight between herself and the bass, and it dragged her down. She yelped as the part that had been wrapped around her wrist tightened and gave her rope burn.

Frank grabbed at her side and in a flash, pulled her close to him to keep her from falling. He shouldered his viola case and with his other hand, he grabbed her bass case so it wouldn’t hurt her wrist any more than it had already. 

It took the both of them a few seconds before they both realized how they looked. Both students with their faces bright red, their bodies only a few inches apart, with Franks hands on The Girl’s waist. He could practically hear his grandmother speaking in his mind Well, that’s one way to get a girl, Zhang. With both students blushing like crazy, they pulled apart, repeatedly apologizing. The Girl looked like she wanted to fan her face again. And, honestly, Frank really couldn’t blame her.

Trying to break the tension, Frank said: “And that’s why I asked to take your case.” The Girl let out a giggle. God, she’s cute. Frank thought. Wait. Where had that come from?

“How about this: If you don’t want me to take your bass because I have my own stuff to carry, you can take my case and I’ll take yours?” Frank asked. “Alright, then.” She replied, slowly untangling the bass from her body “Thank you…” The Girl trailed off, and it took Frank a few seconds of thought before realizing that she wanted his name.

“Oh, uhh, Frank. Frank Zhang. And you’re welcome Miss…?” Frank replied, taking her bass and handing her the viola. She smiled, taking the case by the handle “Hazel Levesque.” She replied. 

While taking the case, The Girl’s- no, Hazel’s hand had accidentally grasped Frank’s. However, what surprised Frank was the fact that she hadn’t moved her hand. Instead her small hand was wrapped loosely around his own. They remained that way for a few seconds without realizing until Frank cleared his throat and Hazel blushed and pulled her hand away. 

“So,” Hazel started “Do you play violin or viola?” she said, gesturing to the case in her hand.

“Viola.” Frank replied, “And you play the bass, obviously.”

“Ah, so we both play the most underrated instruments in the orchestra.” Hazel said with a smile. Frank was really beginning to like her. “Were viola and bass underappreciated in your old school, too? Where was that, anyway?”

Several emotions flickered on Hazel’s face before she answered “Yeah, they really were. As for my old school. Saint Agnes in Louisiana. Or, New Orleans, to be exact. I’ve actually lived in New York for a while and was homeschooled for a while to ‘adjust to New York’. My Momma got married a few years back so we moved in after the wedding but she died over the summer so now I’m here to be with my brother. (Poor girl, Frank thought All this and she’s still so happy and perky?) Maybe you know him? Nico di Angelo?”

Frank had met the kid briefly he was moody, his primary emotions being anger and sadness as far as Frank could tell and he hung around with Jason sometimes but refused to be in the company of others unless it was Piper (Jason's girlfriend) Percy (Jason’s cousin) or Annabeth on a good day (Percy’s girlfriend)

“Yeah, I’ve met him. He’s friends with a buddy of mine, Jason Grace.” Frank said. Hazel brightened “Jason’s my cousin! Through marriage, of course.” Huh, Jason had said that his cousin was moving into the school. He never expected it to be Hazel. 

They talked as they walked down the stairs, learning more about each other with every step. Frank learned by Hazel had chosen the base, (“They’re just so soulful, you know? And you can never really hear them when everyone plays together but you just know they’re there. It’s almost comforting”) her favorite color (“Purple. Always purple.”) and her favorite subjects in school (“Art and Science. I love to draw, especially horses and I really have a knack for identifying rocks and gems. Maybe you’ve noticed?”) before reaching the band room.

“Thank you for the help, Frank.” Hazel said, “I’ll listen for your viola when we play together.” 

Frank laughed “How will you be able to hear me individually?” 

Hazel paused, thinking “Huh. I guess we’ll have to play together some time. Just the two of us playing the most underappreciated instruments in the orchestra. How does that sound?”

How- how did she do that? She had asked him, of all people, if he wanted them wanted to play together. Just the two of them. 

Frank glanced at Hazel, realizing that he hadn’t yet given her an answer. She was starting to look nervous and slightly put out. Frank put his hand on her arm.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love these two. Here's something cool: I may be making a collection of Highschool AU's in a collection just to make people happy. And not just this ship! I've already got one planned for Solangelo. So, be sure to tell me if you enjoyed this.
> 
> Also, viola and bass are sooo unnoticed which I only know from my viola bestie complaining to me about never having the melody. Then again, I'm a second chair first violin, so, I've got nothing to complain about.


End file.
